Hier wartet der Abgrund
"Hier wartet der Abgrund" / "Here Lies the Abyss" Ein Freund von Varric namens Hawke hat schon einmal gegen Corypheus gekämpft und fürchtet nun, die Grauen Wächter könnten unter dem Einfluss dieser uralten dunklen Brut stehen. Hawke hat bei den Wächtern einen Kontaktmann, der vielleicht mehr darüber weiß. Queststarter Die Quest ist gleich nach Eurer Ankunft in der Himmelsfeste verfügbar, nachdem Varric einen Freund erwähnt, der vielleicht bei der Frage danach helfen könnte, wer Corypheus eigentlich ist. Lösungsweg Sprecht mit Varric auf den Wehrgängen und Hawke tritt auf den Plan, mit wertvollen Informationen und dem Hinweis auf einen Grauen Wächter, der sich im Kammwald verbirgt, nachdem die anderen Wächter begonnen hatten, sich nach Corypheus' Erscheinen merkwürdig zu verhalten. Anmerkung: ''Je nachdem, welche Entscheidungen Ihr in Dragon Age: Origins getroffen habt, wird der "Graue Wächter - Freund" von Hawke entweder Stroud, Loghain oder Alistair sein.'' Nach Eurem Gespräch mit Hawke (hinterher könnt Ihr ihn/sie auch noch einmal ansprechen, um ihn/sie ein wenig auszufragen) finden sich an Eurem Kartentisch zwei neue Einsätze, die mit dieser Mission zu tun haben. Einen zur Freischaltung des Kammwaldes und einen für die Westgrate. Allerdings ist es empfehlenswert, zunächst die Hauptmission im Kammwald voranzutreiben, bevor Ihr Euch in die Westgrate aufmacht. _______ Kammwald (benötigt: 8 Macht) Der Kammwald. Ein friedvolles Fleckchen Erde voller Häschen, Füchse, Feldblumen ... und einer Armee Untoter die Tag und Nacht aus dem See aufsteigen und das angrenzende Dorf überfallen. Da weis man doch schon, wo man die nächsten Inquisitions-Ferien verbringen wird! Folgt dem Hauptweg und Ihr trefft schon bald auf zwei Graue Wächter, die ein Elfenmädchen gegen eine Gruppe Untoter verteidigen. Helft den Männern und sprecht sie anschließend an, um erste Hinweise zu Eurem Gesuchten zu erhalten. Scheinbar sind seine Waffenbrüder nicht länger auf seiner Seite. (Das Elfenmädchen kann in ihrer Hütte auf dem Weg zum Dorf von Kammwald gefunden und für die Inquisition als '''Emissär' rekrutiert werden, insofern man ihr ausreden kann den Grauen Wächtern beizutreten)'' In Neu-Kammwald könnt Ihr dann noch mit dem Bürgermeister sprechen, um die führende Mission in diesem Gebiet anzunehmen, was Euch unter Anderem in die Feste Caer Bronach bringt, die Ihr für die Inquisition einnehmen könnt, was Euch abgesehen von einer stolz geschwellten Brust und eine weiteren Basis für die Inquisition auch die Möglichkeit einbringt, Eure Inquisitionsboni in nützliche neue Fähigkeiten zu investieren, wie etwa der Fähigkeit unter dem Tab "Geheimnisse", besondere Orte auf den Karten von Euren Leuten markieren zu lassen (Holzschläge und Steinbrüche werden dadurch auf den Karten angezeigt). Aber wir sind ja für die Hauptmission hier. Reist also ganz in den Osten der Karte und betretet die Höhle nahe des Lagers beim Drei-Forellen-Hof, vor der Hawke bereits auf Euch wartet. Betretet die Höhle und eine weitere Videosequenz folgt in ihrem Inneren, in deren Verlauf Euch Euer neuer Verbündeter vorgestellt wird. Habt Ihr Blackwall in der Gruppe, gibt es außerdem eine zusätzliche Szene mit ihm. er sagt hängt davon ab, wer der Wächter ist 1. Noch ein Verbündeter wäre gut. '- Sera stimmt tendenziell zu'' 2. Wie hängt das alles zusammen? (keine Auswirkung) 3. Ich will Informationen. (keine Auswirkung) ''er sagt hängt davon ab, wer der Wächter ist'' 1. Was ist der Ruf? '- Solas stimmt tendenziell zu'' 3. Der Ruf kontrolliert sie? '- Der Eiserne Bulle stimmt tendenziell zu'' 6. Das ist bedeutungslos. '- Sera stimmt tendenziell zu'' ... Er täuscht sie mit diesem Ruf, und sie fallen darauf herein. Nachforschen ::Ist Corypheus dazu fähig? '- Der Eiserne Bulle stimmt tendenziell zu'' ::Seid Ihr davon betroffen? (keine Auswirkung) ::Wie ist das möglich? (keine Auswirkung) 1. Die Wächter sind verzweifelt. '- Der Eiserne Bulle stimmt tendenziell zu'' 2. Die Wächter haben Angst. '- Cole/Cassandra stimmt tendenziell zu'' 3. Die Wächter sind töricht. '- Sera/Solas stimmt tendenziell zu'' Ende Der Graue Wächter hat also bereits einen Plan. Bei dem er aber natürlich Hilfe braucht. Anschließend kann es dann auch schon auf in die Westgrate gehen. Bis Ihr die Mission dort allerdings abgeschlossen habt, könnt Ihr den Grauen Wächter in der Himmelsfeste finden und ein wenig zu seinem Hintergrund befragen. Er wird auf den Wehrgängen zu finden sein, in der Nähe des Ortes, an dem Euch auch Hawke das erste Mal vorgestellt wurde. _______ Die Westgrate '(benötigt: 8 Macht) Anmerkung: Solas hat einen interessanten Kommentar zu den kommenden Ereignissen abzugeben, insofern er sich in der aktiven Gruppe befindet, wenn Ihr Hawke und den Wächter in den Westgraten trefft.'' Begebt Euch in den Westen der Westgrate, zu dem alten Ritualturm, vor dem Hawke und der Graue Wächter Euch bereits erwarten. Eine weitere Videosequenz setzt ein, die beunruhigende Vorgänge in den Reihen der Wächter enthüllt. '''Und jetzt wollt Ihr und der Inquisitor mich aufhalten. Nun, ich bin sehr gespannt. 1. Wächter, er hintergeht Euch! (keine Auswirkung) 2. Ihr habt schon vorgearbeitet. (keine Auswirkung) 3. Ich fürchte Eure Freunde nicht. '- Blackwall ist dagegen'' '''Eine Dämonenarmee aufstellen, in die Tiefen Wege ziehen und die alten Götter töten, bevor sie erwachen. 1. Das sah ich in Redcliffe. (keine Auswirkung) 2. Ah, diese Dämonenarmee. '- Solas/Varric stimmt tendenziell zu'' 3. Ihr habt sie getäuscht. (keine Auswirkung) '''..., wird unsere Dämonenarmee ganz Thedas erobern. Nachforschen ::Corypheus hat das bewirkt? (keine Auswirkung) ::Die alten Götter töten? Warum? ''- Solas stimmt tendenziell zu'' ::Warum Dämonen? -'' Vivienne stimmt tendenziell zu'' ::Was habt Ihr davon? ''- Varric/Vivienne stimmt tendenziell zu'' 1. Lasst die Wächter gehen. '- Varric/Sera/Cassandra/Cole stimmt tendenziell zu'' 2. Ihr habt keine Chance. -' Sera ist tendenziell dagegen; Vivienne stimmt tendenziell zu'' 3. Ihr seid tot. (Angriff) '- Sera/Vivienne stimmt tendenziell zu'' Ende Euer neuer Freund flieht und hetzt die verbliebenen Wächter und ihre Dämonen auf Euch. Tötet sie und eine weitere Videosequenz setzt ein. ''Textzeile hängt davon ab ob Hawke diplomatisch, humorvoll oder brutal ist'' ''1. Sie wurden getäuscht. - '''Blackwall stimmt tendenziell zu; Solas ist tendenziell dagegen'' 2. Wie konnten sie das nur tun? '- Varric/Sera/Cassandra/Cole/Vivienne stimmt tendenziell zu'' 3. Sie sind zu weit gegangen. '- Sera/Cole stimmt tendenziell zu'' Dort liegt eine alte Festung der Wächter. Adamant. 1. Ausgezeichnete Arbeit. (keine Auswirkung) 2. Das leuchtet ein. (keine Auswirkung) 3. Findet sie. (keine Auswirkung) Ende Wie der Dialog ja schon andeutet, wird Euch Euer Weg anschließend in die Festung Adamant führen, das Hauptquartier der Wächter in diesen Breitengraden. Zeit, ein paar Schädel einzuschlagen! Ich meine, friedliche Verhandlungen zu führen ... _______ Festung Adamant (benötigt: 20 Macht) Anmerkung: Habt Ihr Blackwall bis zu diesem Punkt noch nicht rekrutiert, wird es nach Festung Adamant nicht mehr möglich sein. Es ist außerdem empfehlenswert, Solas mit auf diese Mission zu nehmen. Er wird Euch in den kommenden Ereignisse interessante Hintergrundinformationen offenbaren können. Auch Cole hat für diese Quest einen sehenswerten Hintergrund.'' '' '''Unterer Außenhof Nach dem Abschluss der ersten Videosequenz findet Ihr Euch mit Eurer Gruppe im Unteren Außenhof wieder, wo Ihr sogleich von Dämonen und Wächtern angegriffen werdet. Erwehrt Euch Eurer Haut und eine weitere Videosequenz wird folgen, in der Euch Cullen weitere Anweisungen gibt. Der kurze Dialog hat keinerlei Auswirkungen. Folgt anschließend dem Weg nach rechts und kämpft Euch vor bis in den nächsten Bereich. Hauptaußenhof Eine kleine Gruppe von Wächtern setzt sich verbissen gegen ihre wahnsinnig gewordenen Kameraden zur Wehr. Eilt ihnen zur Hilfe und entscheidet anschließend, ob die Wächter sich zurückziehen und in Sicherheit bringen, oder die Waffen strecken sollen. Ihr könnt Euch auch einfach heraushalten, dann wird Euer Wächter-Begleiter seine Freunde davon überzeugen sich zurückzuziehen. Ziehen sie sich zurück, wird es Euch später leichter fallen, die Wächter von Euren guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Ein Vorratslager und eine Kiste gibt es hier noch zu finden, dann kann es weitergehen nach Süden und durch die Tür dort. Zwei Treppen später findet Ihr Euch auf den Wehrgängen wieder, wo es eine optionale Quest gibt, 3 Belagerungspositionen zu sichern. Die Wehrgänge Es scheint von keiner größeren Bedeutung zu sein, ob Ihr die optionale Aufgabe erfüllt oder nicht, allerdings winken +967 Exp, +200 Einfluss und Macht: +2 als Belohnung für ihren Abschluss. Im Grunde gibt es nur einen Weg, auch wenn die mitunter längeren Sackgassen ein wenig verwirrend sein können. Wendet Euch zunächst nach rechts, helft den Soldaten, sammelt ein was Ihr findet könnt, macht dann kehrt und folgt der Brüstung bis zu dem Holzsteg, der Euch in ein Gebäude mit einem weiteren Vorratslager und einigen Kisten führt. Tretet dort durch die Tür und Ihr findet Hawke vor, mitten im Kampf mit einem Dämon des Hochmuts. Steht dem Helden bei und gebt anschließend entweder Weisung, eure Soldaten zu beschützen (wodurch ein Soldat Euch später darauf hinweist, dass Hawke auf den Wehrgängen viele Leben gerettet hat), oder bittet sie/ihn, Euch im Kampf gegen die Dämonen zu unterstützen, wodurch Hawke sich Euch anschließt. Plündert hier unbedingt noch die große Truhe wo zuvor der Dämon war, um ein Banner der Grauen Wächter zu erhalten. Lauft dann weiter nach Süden, bis Ihr zu der Treppe kommt. Wollt Ihr die Bonusquest abschließend steigt sie noch nicht hinab, sondern lauft weiter geradeaus, um die letzte Belagerungsposition zu erreichen. Ein weiterer Dämon des Hochmuts sagt dort Hallo, ebenso wie einige Schatten. Anschließend gibt es ein paar Kisten zu plündern, bei einer Leiche ein Amulett der Macht (Blackwall) und ein weiteres Vorratslager neben einem Kodexeintrag. Außerdem ist damit die Bonusmission abgeschlossen. Kehrt anschließend zu der Treppe zurück. Eine scharfe Linkskurve an ihrem Ende bringt Euch außerdem den Schild der Geweihten ein. Bahnt Euch anschließend weiter Euren Weg, bis Ihr erneut auf Hawke trefft und der Schritt durch die darauffolgende Tür eine weitere Videosequenz auslöst. Falls Blackwall sich in Eurer Gruppe befindet, könnt Ihr ihn sprechen lassen, um zu versuchen die Wächter zu überzeugen (''- Blackwall stimmt zu; - Der Eiserne Bulle stimmt zu). Habt Ihr außerdem die Wächter von zuvor verschont, indem Ihr ihnen geraten habt sich zurückzuziehen, könnt Ihr auch damit Clarel verunsichern, ebenso wie mit Geschichtswissen Denkt an Eure Geschichte.'' (''- Solas/Dorian ist tendenziell dagegen; Sera stimmt tendenziell zu). Clarel wird begreifen, dass sie verraten wurde, und entsprechende Schritte einleiten. Erwehrt Euch anschließend der neu aufgetauchten Angreifer und folgt Eurer Questmarkierung die Treppe hinauf und über die Wehrgänge. Seid hier vorsichtig, es wird verheerende Flächenangriffe von oben regnen, denen Ihr besser rechtzeitig ausweicht. Der Weg ist nicht lang, und schon bald seht Ihr Euch der nächsten Videosequenz gegenüber. Mit spannenden Folgen. '''Das Nichts' Nun, nicht gerade meine erste Wahl eines angenehmen Reiseziels, aber immerhin habt Ihr überlebt, nicht wahr? Ist Solas in Eurer Gruppe, gibt es jetzt einige interessante Anmerkungen seinerseits. Auch Eure anderen Gefährten werden sich mit Freuden zu der neuen Situation äußern, allerdings deutlich weniger enthusiastisch als Solas. Wendet Euch nach Eurem Dialog mit Euren Gefährten nach links, und kämpft Euch Euren Weg durch die angreifenden Dämonen, bis Ihr am Ende der Sackgasse einen Elluvian findet, der Euch dauerhafte Boni (Magie +1) gewährt. Macht anschließend kehrt und lauft geradeaus, bis Ihr ein Buch in einem Bücherregal auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite findet, das Euch einen Kodexeintrag freischaltet. Macht Euch dann auf nach Süden, lauft aber noch nicht zu der Questmarkierung, sondern weiter geradeaus. Vergesst nicht die Viridian-Kristalle auf Eurem Weg, und interagiert links mit der Hundestatue für einen weiteren Kodexeintrag. Direkt daneben findet Ihr den Queststarter für die Nebenquest "Die Ängste der Träumer". Verwendet hinter dem Tisch mit dem Licht die Suchfunktion, um eine Kerze aufzuspüren, die ihr der gequälten Seele auf ihren Tisch legen könnt. Interagiert dann noch einmal mit dem Geist, und Ihr erhaltet einen weiteren dauerhaften Bonus von (Magie +1). Nun könnt Ihr endlich der Questmarkierung über die Brücke folgen. Und vergesst nach der darauffolgenden Videosequenz nicht, Eure Kinnlade wieder einzusammeln. (Fragt in den folgenden Dialogen genau nach und ''- Solas stimmt tendenziell zu) Bekämpft anschließend die 4 auftauchenden Geister. Jetzt könnt Ihr noch einmal mit Eurer Führerin sprechen, wenn Ihr wollt, um Ihr einige interessante Informationen zu entlocken. Verwendet dann die Fragmente, die die Geister zurückgelassen haben, um Euch Eure Erinnerungen zurückzuholen (lasst Euch nicht von der manchmal seltsamen Anzeige irritieren, haltet einfach so lange die Aktionstaste bei einem Fragment gedrückt, bis Euer Charakter selbstständig die Verbindung unterbricht). Folgt anschließend weiter dem Weg die Treppe hinunter, und vergesst dabei nicht, Euch gründlich umzusehen. Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, führt Euch Eure Suchfunktion gleich einmal nach links, zu einem Strauß Blumen. Auch dieser Bereich ist ein abgeschlossenes Gebiet, der durch den nächsten Treppenaufstieg begrenzt wird, Ihr könnt Euch hier also nach Herzenslust umsehen, ohne Euch zu verlaufen. Stellt die Blumen in die Vase an der markierten Stelle auf der anderen Seite und Ihr erhaltet '(Konstitution +1). Erklimmt die steinernen Stufen in den nächsten Bereich, holt Euch bei dem bald auftauchenden Elluvian ''(Geschicklichkeit +1)'' und lauft dann bei der nächsten Kreuzung geradeaus. Der Elluvian im nächsten Gebiet wird Dämon herbeirufen, anschließend gewährt er Euch jedoch noch ''(Klugheit +1). [Spoiler: Wenn Ihr Solas dabeihabt, wird der Dämon der Angst in der alten Elfensprache mit ihm sprechen. "Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar Solas ena mar din.", was übersetzt bedeutet: "Sag mir, Trickser/Täuscher. Bist du dankbar dafür, deinem Verlust/Stolz widerstehen zu können?", woraufhin Solas antwortet "Banal nadas.", was bedeutet, "Nichts ist sicher. (nothing is certain.)"] Kehrt zu der Kreuzung zurück und wendet Euch nun nach links. Wieder werdet Ihr auf Eure Führerin treffen, und wieder wird sie Euch dabei helfen, Teile Eurer verlorenen Erinnerung zurückzuerlangen. Außerdem lässt sich hier noch eine weitere Angst eines Träumers finden. Nach der nächsten Videosequenz ist die Barriere verschwundet, die Euer Weiterkommen bisher verhindert hat. Verwendet gleich dort die Suchfunktion, um Tarotkarten zu finden, die er der zuvor schon gefundenen Angst übergeben könnt, für einen weiteren Bonus '(Stärke +1). Aktiviert anschließend den Elluvian in der Nähe (Willenskraft +1), und folgt weiter dem geradlinigen Pfad, bis Ihr links eine weitere Treppe erreicht, die weit nach oben führt. Hier ist es nun egal, ob Ihr geradeaus weiter geht, oder Euch linkerhand nach oben kämpft, es ist so und so empfehlenswert, beide Wege abzulaufen. Persönlich empfinde ich es allerdings als angenehmer, rechts weiterzugehen. Grast das Gebiet gründlich ab, und ein weiterer Geist, dem Ihr die Angst genommen habt, gewährt Euch (Klugheit +1). Ein Elluvian im Norden des unteren Bereiches gibt Euch außerdem (Stärke +1). Der Weg die Treppe hinauf führt Euch zu einem Nug-Stofftier, außerdem direkt daneben zu einer Konstruktion, bei der es gilt die Flammen in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu entzünden (zweites von rechts; erstes von links; drittes von rechts; erstes von rechts; zweites von links). Anschließend könnt Ihr den Altar plündern, für ein Amulett der Macht (Inquisitor), Ausgezeichneter Ring der Blutung und Meisterhafter versteifter Einhandgriff. Gebt anschließend dem Kindergeist sein Nug-Plüschtier zurück (Willenskraft +1) und Euch wird der Standort eines geheimen Lagers weiter vorne offenbart, durch das sich die Geister für Eure Hilfe bedanken wollen. Habt Ihr das Gebiet dann vollständig erkundet, kehrt zu Eurer Führerin zurück, und verteidigt sie nun gegen die angreifenden Wellen der Dämonen, während sie die Barriere zu durchbrechen sucht, die Euch von dem nächsten Abschnitt trennt. Schon bald darauf ist Euch der Weg geebnet, und Ihr seid bereit, das letzte Gebiet zu betreten. Sammelt die Belohnung der Geister ein, um die Nebenquest abzuschließen, und folgt dann Eurer Führerin; auch wenn Ihr Euch spätestens nach der nächsten Videosequenz vermutlich wünscht, Ihr hättet es nicht getan. Tötet den angreifenden Aspekt des Alptraums und eine weitere Videosequenz konfrontiert Euch mit... etwas ekligem. Nun gilt es, die schwere Entscheidung zu treffen, wen Ihr zurücklasst. Es wird nur angedeutet, was mit demjenigen geschieht, doch vermutlich wird er/sie hier sterben. Es wird außerdem später Auswirkungen darauf haben, wie Varric Eurer finalen Entscheidung gegenübersteht. Eine unschöne Entscheidung und eine unsanfte Landung später findet Ihr Euch dann in der Realität wieder, allerdings ist Euch dennoch noch keine Ruhepause vergönnt. Nach einem kurzen Dialog mit Eurem überlebenden Begleiter, gilt es nun die schwere Entscheidung zu treffen, was mit den verbliebenen Grauen Wächtern geschehen soll. Die finale Entscheidung Aufgrund ihrer Anfälligkeit für Corypheus und den Ruf der Verderbnis, der mit ihm einher geht, sind sie eine potentielle Gefahr. Andererseits könnte ihre Unterstützung der Inquisition großes Ansehen unter der Bevölkerung einbringen, ebenso wie tapfere Verbündete. Wenn die Wächter ins Exil geschickt werden: ''Die Wächter verlassen Orlais. Im Zuge der Verbannung des Ordens kann auch Blackwall mit ihnen fortgeschickt werden. ''Wenn die Wächter sich der Inquisition anschließen: ''Die Wächter bleiben und bauen ihren Orden wieder auf. Sie unterstützen die Himmelsfeste. '''Anmerkung: '''Egal ob Hawke oder der Wächter überlebt hat, er/sie wird nach Weißhaupt zurückkehren um die dortigen Wächter zu warnen. '''Gefährtenzuneigung' Anmerkung: Seras Abneigung gegen das Exil der Wächter ist größer, wenn Blackwall mit ihnen verbannt wird. Ende